


Thoughts in the Night

by Higuchimon



Series: Hell's Ice [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: When you wake up in the night, you can think things you wouldn’t during the day.  Shou doesn’t like Kenzan.  Or rather, he doesn’t like Kenzan calling Juudai aniki.  Is that all?





	Thoughts in the Night

**Title:** Thoughts in the Night  
**Characters:** Shou, Juudai, Kenzan|| **Pair:** Shou x Juudai x Kenzan (sort of)  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Hell’s Ice: A55, 301-500 words; GX Flash Bingo, #198, Brothershipping (Juudai x Shou x Kenzan)  
**Notes:** This takes place in my Hell’s Ice universe, where Ryou, not Fubuki, was the one taken by Kagemaru and Amnael. It’s set early in the second season.  
**Summary:** When you wake up in the night, you can think things you wouldn’t during the day. Shou doesn’t like Kenzan. Or rather, he doesn’t like Kenzan calling Juudai aniki. Is that all?

* * *

Shou opened his eyes in the night. He hated when he woke up like this, but it happened, whether he hated it or not. 

It happened less and less now that his brother had returned, but it hadn’t fully _stopped_. Maybe one day it would. 

At least he could hear things, and he was warm. All last year whenever he’d woken up, there had been that sense of chill whenever his brother was too close. The chill hadn’t changed, but Hell Kaiser’s curse of cold no longer brought blizzard temperatures to the island. 

And what he could hear warmed him more than a thick blanket or three would have. 

He slept in the middle of the three bunks. Below he could hear aniki’s long, slow, deep breaths, and the occasional rustle of flesh against sheets as Juudai rolled around. He’d never been bothered by the cold, no matter how bad it got. 

Up above Shou could hear a different type of breathing, slow and deep as well, but in a different rhythm than his dear aniki’s. He wrinkled his nose at that. He could recognize Kenzan’s breathing, but more because he’d heard it more than he wanted to over the last week or so. 

Why did he have to stick around here? Shou didn’t think there was anything _wrong_ with someone worshiping his aniki: as far as he was concerned, everyone should acknowledge how awesome Juudai was. But to actually call Juudai aniki? To care about him the way that Shou did? 

Oh, no, that was _just_ not on! Not at all! He shot a very annoyed look over his head. He would convince Kenzan that he couldn’t call Shou’s aniki aniki sooner or later. No matter what it took, he’d get that through the dinosaur duelist’s thick skull. 

He had to admit, like it or not, that there was something about Kenzan that was… was… 

What was it? Annoying? Irritating? Maddening? 

All of that and more. He couldn’t even think of all of the right words. Kenzan made him furious just by existing. How dare he be so… so _Kenzan_? 

He was bigger than Shou. He had muscles where Shou didn’t think muscles actually belonged. And even more annoying, he was a _good duelist_. He stayed here in Red because he wanted to. Because he wanted to be close to aniki. 

Shou couldn’t blame him for that. He would do the same thing if he were ever promoted. 

Shou couldn’t blame him for a lot of what Kenzan said did but that in no way meant that he _liked_ it. Aniki was his aniki and no one else’s. He’d been his brother when Shou’s real brother hadn’t been anything other than a cold whisper on the wind… 

Once Kenzan learned not to call Juudai his aniki, _then_ they could be friends. Then maybe he could figure out what all the other feelings were, the strange way that he tingled all over whenever he looked at his aniki or Kenzan. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Ships for Hell’s Ice are going to be Yubel/Juudai/Johan (definitely) and Shou/Black Magician Girl  & Kenzan x Alice (maybe). But nothing said Shou can’t have an early crush or two!


End file.
